The truth
by InuyashaFreak1390
Summary: R&R Please. Its about Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship, Kagome gets captured by Sesshomaru and a lot of things happen. Its a little fluffy, but lots of action.
1. The Kiss

Ok this is my first story here on and I have to say its not one of my best. Its really short but its an alternate ending to thethird episode of Inuyasha. The third episode is called Down the rabit hole and back again. If you don't like this story then look up some of my others I promise they will be better. P.S. Most of them are on my pen name is the same.

The Truth

Inuyasha walked towards Kagome. She was beautiful, even more than Kikyo. He had always knew it, and loved her. They had just had a tough duel with the woman who used hair to control people. He walked up to her and hugged her close, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry I caused all this trouble." she said on the brink of tears.

Inuyasha sighed and said "It's ok its not your fault, I almost lost you. I hate to say it, but I'd hate to lose you." Kagome abruptly stood back and shouted " What do you mean 'I hate to say it' Inuyasha?" Inuyasha backed up and yelled back "Well you are always causing trouble and making this journey for the jewel shards a lot harder than it has to be!"

Kagome looked down then quickly took a step forward and kissed him. It was a quick kiss but it was sweet and soft. She loved every second of it; it sent shivers down her spine. Inuyasha went for more but Kagome turned and ran down the hill. Inuyasha stood there for a few moments then turned and walked the opposite direction.


	2. Kagome captured

Ok this happens a little after Inuysha gets Tetsusaiga. I will add another chapter only if I get some reviews! I know, I'm so mean. Oh and please check out my other stories on the sister site fictionpress dot com my pen name is the same inuyashafreak1390 I'm desperate for some reviews.

* * *

Inside the den it was quiet. Inuyasha was laying down trying to get some sleep, but it was not coming easily. _Kagome, she's so pretty but she'd never like a half demon like me. I wonder where she is, she's been gone a long time._ Thats when Shippo came running across the field towards Inuyasha. He fell several times in his mad scurry to get to the cave. 

"I..Innnuyasha!" The little fox stammered. Inuyasha jumped up and ran towards him. "What is it Shippo? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked with a worried look. Shippo started speaking rapidly in giberish "Kagggooome...valley...tookk herr" Inuysha grabbed the fox demon up and yelled "What did you say?" Shippo took a breath, " I was in the Hiure Valley coming to check on you two. When I saw Kagome sprang from the forest screaming. A giant dog demon behind her, chasing her. It finally caught up to her, grabbed her and took off back into the woods.It didn't see me so I ran as fast as I could to tell you." Inuyasha looked around wildly, he dropped Shippo and took off with an incredicble speed. He yelled over his shoulder to the little fox " Stay here!" Shippo sighed and layed back on the ground.

Inuysha sniffed at the air, it smelled of blood and the stench of his brother, Sesshomaru. _That son of a bitch! He took Kagome just to get his sword, Tetsusaiga again. Well its her fault for running off into the forest to bathe._ He rolled his eyes and leaped over a large stump. The smell was getting stronger, he ran faster dodging trees. Finally he slowed in the clearing there was a circle of rocks with a giant boulder in the middle. There were strange markings on each of the rocks, they glowed green. Kagome was unconsious on the large boulder, chained down.

Inuysha crouched down behind the tall tree. _As long as I stay hidden i'm okay. Why are those symbols glowing green? There's probably a sutra of some sort on the rocks. Where could __Sesshomaru be?_ He heard a twig snap and a laugh. He whirled around and found Sesshomaru there smiling "Hello Inuyasha." Then everything went black.


	3. The Dawn

Sorry its taken me so long to update but I've been really busy. I know my chapters are short but I'll try to make them a little longer.

P.S. I've set up a live journal at my Screen name it PirateGurl1390 if you wanna find out more about me. Its mostly me venting about people's stupidity. My favorite author Libba Bray also has a Live journal her screen name is just Libba Bray. You can also get on her journal by going to Thanks!

* * *

**The Dawn**

When Inuyasha awoke he couldn't see anything. He started to panic then calmed himself down.

_Calm down Inuyasha, its just night._

His eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. He looked around and found himself in a cave. It smalled musty and old, like no one had been in it for many years. He took several deep breaths, then held his breath and listened. He heard Kagome whimper, he sat straight up and found himself restrained. He looked at his arms and feet, they had chains and shackles around them. He looked at the mouth of the cave, there was something odd about it. He heard something move, he looked around. It was just a rock, someone had thrown it.

He heard a chuckle and turned to find his brother Sesshomaru at the mouth of the cave. "Sesshomaru you bastard! Let me go so I can kick your demon ass!" Inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha. Now why would I do that and spoil all the fun? This has taken months of planning. You will not be coming out alive." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Then he turned and walked away, Inuyasha screamed **"Let me go!" **

Sesshomaru stopped and looked over his shoulder, and then said "I'm feeling generous so I'll give you a clue. You are now in a cave in which many _Full_ demons have died in. The mouth if the cave has a very powerful Sutra. If you even touch it you will be destroyed. Any demon that touches it will be killed immediately. Have fun saving your little human. Oh, I almost forgot, if you don't get her out of the porta all'altro mondo before sun rise the gems on the stones will be activated and will kill her as soon as they touch her body. The only way to stop this is to give me your Tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha growled " Never, I will never give you that sword. I will save Kagome, then I will find you and I will kill you."Sesshomaru laughed "You? A filthy half demon? Kill me, a full dog demon. Never, but if you want to give up you will find me in the Hiure Valley ."

With that Sesshomaru changed into a dog and bounded away throught the dense forest. _Damn, we're in trouble this time. How will I ever get out of this one? I can't let Kagome die, but how do I get out of this cave? First I'll start with these shackles._ Inuyasha pulled on the chains, they were strong but not strong enough. They broke easily, he stood up and tried to think of a plan. He couldn't think of one so he walked to the mouth of the cave. It glowed purple, the closer he got the brighter the color got. He sheilded his eyes from the brightness.

He stepped on something and it snapped. He looked down and saw he was standing in a pile of bones. He jumped back, _These must be from the other demons that have got stuck in here. Disgusting, I have to get out of here now I have about 1 hour. Damn how am I going to do it?_


	4. Help Arrives

Ok guys I'm sorry but I've been really busy. I will update really soon and I will post a really long chapter! I promise, this may be a short chapter but it explains quite a bit. My next one will be at least 700 words.

Oh and the Japanese I got thanks to 's translator

、これである他の世界の王国へ戸口入ってはいけない - Do not enter, this is the doorway to the realms of the other world.

Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

Inuyasha sat down for a moment to formulate a plan. A feeling of dread entered his stomach making him uneasy. He shook off the feeling.

_I will not fail, I will save Kagome, but the question is how do I get past the sutra? Its at least another week until the new moon. So I can't get past by being a human. Maybe I can use Tetsusaiga, If I could just crack the surface a little then maybe I could get through._

Inuyasha stood and unsheathed the blade it transformed into his father's fang and he sent it crashing into the sutra's sheilded surface. As he hit it rapidly he was careful not to touch the glowing purple surface. Sparks flew everywhere on the caves floor. He tried until he could not muster the strength to lift his sword.

_Well, thats not going to work. I can't use Wind scar in this enclosed cave either. I cannot give up, but I wonder if I could use these demon bones to overpower the sutra. I'll use any idea right now, I hope it works._

Inuyasha grabbed an arm full of bones. He threw them all at once at the sheild. Its light dimmed as the bones hit it but then lit to its earlier brillance. Inuyasha made a pile of bones beside him, then he grabbed another arm full. He started to throw them one-by-one at the sutra. It dimmed slowly, then there was a cracking noise and the sheild shattered.

"Wow, that was very easy. Now to help Kagome." Inuyasha ran over to the circle of rocks. The jewels on the rocks glowed green. Kagome was still unconsious, she was bleeding from where Sesshomaru teeth had broken the skin. Inuyasha felt his anger bubble up.

_No, I have to save my rage until I find that Bastard._

Inuyasha circled the rock, there were seven stones pillars. Each had a jewel on the top of the stone, he touched a finger to the stone. It zapped his finger, he jumped back and kept walking around. He noticed there was writting on each of the stones. It said 、これである他の世界の王国へ戸口入ってはいけない

_Hm, Do not enter, this is the doorway to the realms of the other world huh? Well I am going to open it and I am going to get Kagome out._

He grabbed his sword jumped high in the air and yelled "Wind Scar!" Then a whirlwind was unleashed from his sword and hit the jewels. Nothing happened, Inuyasha went forward and put his finger on the stones once again. It shocked him and he growled. Just then he heard someone yell his name.


	5. Breaking The Doorway

Ok my lovlies heres my story,893 words. I locked myself in my room with a boom box, my labtop, kool aid, and sunchips. It was a very long day. But all for you guys! Enjoy.

* * *

Breaking the doorway

Inuyasha whipped around searching for who had called his name. He tensed his muscles incase of an attack. Instead of an attacker he found Sango on Kirara, her two tailed firecat. Miroku was seated behind her, there was a red mark on his cheek. Inuyasha knew that the monk had put his hands where they didn't belong again. He chuckled at the sight, then he walked towards the two.

"Inuyasha, we came as soon as Shippo came and told us what was happening." Sango said. Inuyasha sighed and said "So where's the little runt now?" Miroku smiled crookedly and answered "After he told us he went running to Kaede. What happened all he told us was that Sesshomaru had Kagome. Where is he? What are those pillars?" He motioned in the direction of the pillar circle.

" Sesshomaru captured Kagome and I came to save her. He caught me also and put me in a cave with a sutra at the entrance. I broke out, and I have to get Kagome out of the circle before the sun rises. The pillars have writing on them, it says do not enter, this is the doorway to the realms of the other world."

"Hmm, this is a complicated puzzle indeed" Sango said. She walked towards the pillars she looked and saw the jewels on the pillars. She thought of an idea, "Inuyasha why don't we just hit the jewels?" she asked. "I tried to hit the sheild directly, but I didn't thing of hitting the jewels. Its worth a try" He said.

He pulled Tetsusaiga out, jumped towards one of the jewels. He brought his swords down hard, it hit the jewel with a huge crack. it shattered. The glowing green sheild shrunk slowly then suddenly stopped.

" Why didn't I think of doing that? Hit the rest of the jewels Sango with your Hiraikotsu, Miroku wait here." Inuyasha said.

The both sprang into action cracking and breaking each jewel. Inuyasha broke the last one, then suddenly the ground started to shake. The sheild shrunk till it was gone, when it was gone a black hole came from the pillars swallowing everything in its path.

"Run, I'll get Kagome!"Inuyasha yelled. Miroku and Sango jumped on Kirara, the firecat nimbly ran out of the clearing into the forest. Inuyasha ran and jumped on a pillar then jumped on the boulder on which Kagome layed. The black hole had reached the pillars and was begging to swallow them. The boulder somehow was not being swallowed. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and put her upper half on his shoulder. He jumped on a pillar that hadn't been swallowed yet then jumped to the ground. He then took off towards the forest. The black hole at his heels, he stumbled and almost fell but regained his balance and ran even faster.

When he reached the trees the black hole stopped. The whole clearing had been swallowed but the boulder, then it all dissapeared and trees were placed where the blackness had been. Inuyasha put a foot on the ground that had been the black hole. It was solid, everything was gone. The cave, the boulder, the pillars. Now the only thing there were trees.

_Weird, maybe it was all an illusion. Now to find Sesshomaru, I beat that asshole to death! Ugg, Kagome has gained a lot of weight. When she wakes up I need to tell her to go a diet. I wonder..._

Kagome was waking up. "Why are you carrying me Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha told her what had happened, Kagome stared wide eyed. "I don't remember any of it, I remember going to take a bath. Then a dog demon grabbing me then nothing"

Sango and Miroku had found them and they all were now seated around a warm fire. "Inuyasha, I think we should leave Sesshomaru alone for now. We can get him back next time." Sango said. Inuyasha shot her a look and was about to argue when Kagome cut in " Inuyasha we are all tired we can wait till later."Inuyasha said "Fine, but next time we fight him I get to kill him" . "Yeah Inuyasha, Sango and I need some time alone" The priest said rubbing Sango's upper thigh. The forest rand with the sound of a slap and laughter.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome "I'm glad your ok Kagome" He said. "Really?" Kagome asked. Her eyes twinkling happy for a sentimental moment with the dog demon. "Yeah, but you need to eat less I had a hard time carrying you. You have gained a lot of weight" Inuyasha said. Kagome's face turned bright red, Sango and Miroku shrank away from the two. "What do you mean I'm fat! Inuyasha you're such a jerk! You think of no one but your self!" Kagome yelled. "Well if you hadn't got kidnapped in the first place..." He didn't get to finish, Kagome yelled "Sit Boy!" Inuyasha was thrown face first into the ground.

Miroku looked at Sango and said "Love makes people crazy" in the background were Inuyasha's and Kagome's screams at each other.


End file.
